


Jade's Little Secret

by Dilicious



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Futa, G!P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilicious/pseuds/Dilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori manages to figure out Jade's secret and it's up to Jade to make sure she doesn't reveal it to anyone else. Jori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade's Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this fic is definitely an interesting one. This one is kind of an experiment for me, to see if I could really do it. Lo and behold, I have. I gotta warn you, the content isn't for those easily offended. It contains futa!Jade. If you don't know what that means, it means that in this fic, Jade has a penis. If that sort of stuff weirds you out, leave now. I won't hold it against you.
> 
> I don't own Victorious.

Tori

Ever since I came to Hollywood Arts, she's messed with me. I don't think I've done anything to deserve her torture. All I did was accidentally spill coffee on her boyfriend one time and she's been on my case since. All I want is to be friends! Is that so much to ask? I'm friends with Andre, Cat, Beck, Robbie and even Rex (sort of). Why can't Jade just accept me?

Another day at Hollywood Arts, another day that Jade will come up with some way to insult or hurt me. I'm at my locker, taking out the books I need for the day. As I'm closing my locker, I notice that the bane of my existence and her boyfriend are walking up to me. I prepare myself for any possible insults Jade might have, inhale and exhale and greet them.

"Hi Beck! Jade." I greet Beck happily and nod in Jade's direction.

"Hey Tor." "Vega." Beck and Jade's greetings, respectively.

"Wow, Jade. I'm surprised. You haven't tried to insult me yet" I said truthfully, suspecting Beck probably had something to do with it. But before she could say something hurtful and mean, Beck intervened.

"Well, I wanted to invite you to the beach with us this weekend. I know our last outing was…unsuccessful but I think this time it'll work out. What do ya say?" I have to think about it. I wasn't too excited to be back in Beck's trailer after what happened last time, but it has been pretty hot lately and the beach sounds good.

"Ok, I'm in. Is, uh, Jade gonna be there?" I ask, hoping against hope that she wouldn't and I could have a peaceful day with the gang without her for once.

"Too bad Vega, I am going. In fact, the beach was my idea. It was Beck's idea to invite you and the rest of them. So just be happy you're even going." Jade nastily answered for Beck. I frowned. Well, I might as well make the best of it. After our little exchange, the three of us headed to Sikowitz's class.

xXx

The rest of the week passed us by pretty quickly. I, as well as the rest of the gang was excited to have a real beach day for once. I made sure to have us all leave early. Trina likes to sleep in weekends and no one really wanted her to come, especially Jade. And I didn't want her more upset than she already was with me by having Trina come along.

The drive there was pretty fun. Beck and Jade were in Beck's truck, so the rest of us were in the trailer. And despite our apprehension of entering the trailer again, we managed to enjoy the ride there. We talked about regular stuff; school, homework, life. You know, stuff like that. Andre told me he was looking forward to any inspiration he might get from the ladies on the beach. Cat wanted to play with her beach ball and Robbie wanted to build sandcastles. Rex wanted to ogle us, as usual. But I wasn't gonna let him bother me. Now was a time for me to possibly get on Jade's good side.

The trailer finally stopped moving, signifying that we were here. Those of us in there barged out; a little afraid that the door wouldn't open when we tried to get through. Lucky for us, it did. No getting locked in this time. Andre, Cat, Robbie and I had changed before we left, so that left Beck and Jade to get changed in the changing rooms. While they headed there, we decided to begin having our fun without them. Cat ran to the water, splashing in it like a child. Andre set up an umbrella and towel combo for lying about and observing the ladies that passed us by. Robbie started on his sand castle, trying to ogle Cat without anyone noticing, leaving Rex with Andre. I decided to lie down and get my tan on.

About 15 minutes later, Beck comes up to me. I sit up and look at him, curious as to what he wants.

"Tor, have you seen Jade? I can't seem to find her" He seems worried. I try to placate him.

"Relax, Beck. I'm sure she's still in the changing room or something."

"Could you go check? Seeing as I am a guy, I can't readily go into the women's changing room." He asks.

"Uh, can't you ask Cat? You know how Jade is with me when you're not around. Heck, even when you are around sometimes, she still is the way she is." I tell him, not really in the mood to deal with Jade's crap.

"C'mon Tori! Do me this solid?" He pleads. He knows my weakness; I have to help a friend in need, whether they want the help or not.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it. But if she bites my head off, it's on you!" I walk towards the changing rooms, watching Beck talk with Andre as he waits for me to get back.

I reach the changing rooms relatively quickly. Walking in, I call out Jade's name.

"Jade? You still in here? Beck had me look for you!" I call, hoping for no answer so I can leave quickly. But I suddenly hear grunting and panting. Curious, I investigate the sound.

Walking in the direction of the sounds, I go further inside the changing rooms. After a bit of walking, I find an open space for girls to change. Leaning on one of the walls, with one hand on the wall and her back facing to me, was Jade. She had her bikini top on, but no bottom. I can't help but admire her pale ass for a second before realizing she is the cause of the sounds. Her grunting and panting are echoing around the room and I approach her, wondering why she is making such noises.

"Hey, uh, Jade?" I ask, putting my hand on her shoulder. She didn't seem to notice my approach because when I touch her she spins around, in shock at the sight of me.

"VEGA!" She yells, "What the hell?"She was flushed, cheeks rosy from exertion. I look down, and what I see I can't believe.

A penis!

Attached to Jade West.

Jade West has a penis!

I gasp, backing up and almost tripping over a bench. I can't stop staring at it. It's all erect and vein-y. I cover my hands with my mouth, still in shock at what I'm seeing.

"Fuck, Vega. You couldn't just leave me alone. You had to go budding into my business." Jade growls, angry that her secret has been found out. After I finally got over my initial shock, I responded.

"It's not my fault! Beck was the one who asked me to! And what were you doing anyway?" I practically shriek, not able to control the volume of my voice at this particular moment.

"If you must know, Beck and I were having a little fun earlier, and the tease tried to blue ball me. I had to get rid of this," gesturing to her erection "before I could get changed. I'm not about to walk around with my boner for you all to see."

I stood there, gaping. It couldn't be true. It was so normal to her but it wasn't for me! I had never even seen one of those before and my virgin eyes were deflowered by Jade West, of all people. Girls…girls weren't supposed to have dangly parts.

"…H-How? How do you have a-a-a-"

"Dick? I don't know. I was born with it. Doesn't matter anymore. I don't ask questions; I just accept what I've been given."Jade interrupts my stuttering and replies nonchalantly.

"…What about Beck? How does he feel about it?"

"Beck? Beck thinks it's kinky. Never thought that boy would be such a freak when I started dating him but you never really know people, huh?" Jade was too calm about this. Way too calm. It was weird. And she was just sharing this with me like it was nothing. I don't get it.

"Why are you answering all my questions? I figured you would have been all angry and trying to beat me into a bloody pulp." I'm confused.

"Oh I am angry. Livid, even. But what can I do? You know my deepest secret. So I'll give you this one warning. Tell anyone about this and I'll destroy you; physically, emotionally and socially. Got it?" Ultimatum issued, I could only gulp and nod.

"Good. Now Vega, if you would be so kind as to give me some privacy, I have to get rid of this," Again, gesturing to her erection "bad boy. So, get out! Unless….you want a performance?" Jade said this as she approached me.

"Oh, Vega. I didn't know you were so," Face to face now, "dirty." she whispered into my ear. I blushed and hightailed it outta there, hearing Jade's laughter as I ran.

Outside, Beck was waiting for me. He looked like he relieved to see me. I looked at him and thought about what Jade had said earlier. I blushed even harder and avoided looking at Beck's eyes. It was too embarrassing.

"What's wrong? Where's Jade?" He asked, trying to get eye contact with me, which I kept avoiding.

"S-she's fine. Just give her a few minutes to finish up." I stuttered out. Beck looked at me funny, but accepted my answer. I walked past him, ready to get my tan back on and forget about Jade and her 'secret'.

xXx

The beach day was fun. Andre got his inspiration. Cat had her fun in the water with Beck, and surprisingly, Jade. Robbie completed his sandcastle, which was then promptly ruined by Jade after he laughed at her being splashed by both Beck and Cat. And I got my tan. All in all, a good day.

It's been a few weeks since then. And these days haven't been as good. I've been plagued with thoughts of Jade's …instrument. I wanna touch it. It's weird. Before hers, I never really cared about stuff like that. I mean, I knew if I go far enough with a boy I'd eventually touch one but that was always a long way off. Now it's like I can't stop thinking about it. Is this what all girls go through when they see one of those for the first time? Or is it just me being weird? I don't understand. Jade might think I have something over her because I know her secret, but she actually has the advantage over me and God forbid she ever found out! I'd never live it down.

The pressure of this secret was getting to me. It was too much to handle. I am becoming obsessed with Jade. I keep sneaking glances at her when she isn't looking.; thinking about her…'package' is becoming a daily routine for me. And the dreams. Oh, the dreams. There is so much passion. Touching, nipping, licking, biting. Being ravished by her. Waking up wet. It's embarrassing. I wasn't going to be able hold out much longer at this rate.

xXx

Jade

Fuckin' Vega. Of all the people to catch me in the act, it has to be fucking her. After I threatened her, I thought that was that. She'd keep quiet out of her (well deserved) fear of me and I'd get to live my life without worry of being exposed. Of course, I should have known she can't handle it. I could tell, it was gnawing at her, eating her up inside. I've noticed the glances she gives me when she thinks I don't notice. How she blushes when she looks away. Pff. Vega is weak. Or maybe my 'instrument' just has that effect on her. Who knows? But one thing's for sure, she's gonna crack. And I'm gonna make sure she doesn't.

After Sikowitz's class, the rest of our little posse heads on to lunch. Beck asks where I'm going. I tell him I'd catch up. Ugh, I love him, I really do but he can be kind of annoying at times. I manage to grab Vega as she exits the classroom and drag her away to the janitor's closet, despite her protests. We make it and I throw her in there. I then walk in and close the door behind me.

"What's going on, Jade? What is it now?" She asks, annoyed with me for no reason. I haven't even done anything yet, I don't get why she's bitching.

"Relax Vega. I just wanted to talk." I try to calm her down. An annoyed Vega makes an even more annoyed Jade and no one wants that.

"Jade, I can't do this. That 'thing' of yours is driving me insane!" Right to business, huh Vega?

"Oh, really? Didn't know you were such a pervert, Vega." I smirked. That oughta rile her up. She blushes. Hook, line and sinker.

"I-I'm not a pervert! I just don't understand how you can just live like that. With that 'thing' dangling in between your legs." Hmph.

"Same way you live with a slit down there. Like I said before, I was born with it and there is nothing I can do about it."

"But…but you also have breasts…" She wasn't about to let this go.

"Yes, I have breasts. Maybe some hormones got screwed up while I was in my mom, I don't know! Drop it, Vega!" I had enough of her questioning it. Nothing was going to change. I am a freak of nature and I live with the fact. Her bringing it up constantly isn't helping.

"…Can I…Can I touch it?" She was blushing. She had done that so much around me that I was beginning to find it kinda cute. And no one must know I found Vega cute.

"If it'll get you to finally go back to normal, fine." I unbutton and unzip my jeans; hooking my thumbs in my boy shorts and pulling them down all at once, revealing myself to her. "Go ahead. But I don't have all day, I've got to meet Beck and I'm getting hungry."

Vega crouches down so that she is at eye level with 'Mr. Bodangles'. Yes, I named it. Anyway, she proceeds to get a good look at it. "It's kinda small." She notes.

"Well excuse me for not being rip, roaring and ready to go for you! 'It's kinda small'" I say that last part in my 'mock Vega' voice.

"I don't talk like that." She grinds out, obviously upset at my using the voice that obviously mocks her. She begins to poke and prod Mr. Bodangles. It twitches. "It's not gonna bite you Vega, jeez."

"S-shut up." Again, with the blushing, "Fine you want me to 'touch' it? I'll touch it..." She then proceeds to grab Mr. Bodangles and tug, eliciting a gasp from me. I immediately begin to harden in her soft, soft hand. It's nothing like Beck's. I can't help myself. The feeling is so new. She notices and grins wickedly. Ugh, she reminds me of me.

"So, Jadey likes when I do that?" She's enjoying this! Vega's enjoying this! "Well, let me see what happens if I continue." She continues to tug it and I continue to get hard. It's suddenly kind of hard to breathe normally and I can't help but moan a bit. I blush. I can't believe I'm blushing at what Vega's doing to me. She keeps on tugging and honestly, it feels good. Real good. Soon, I can't help but buck into her hand as I end up releasing all over it. A few more tugs from her and I'm good.

"Great, now I have 'Jade' all over my hand." She looks around for a towel. Meanwhile I take a second or two to catch my breath. That...that actually happened. Vega gave me a handy. I look over and see Vega wiping her hand off with one of the janitor's towels. I take a good look at her face. Specifically, her lips. She had nice lips. And there was something I always wanted to try that Beck never wants to do. Vega obviously seems willing to do 'stuff'. Maybe she'll indulge me in this little kink I have.

"Vega, you just about done over there?" I ask, needing her over here and ready before I lose my hard on.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm done. There was a lot to get off, though." I couldn't help but smirk at that. "What do you want now?" Great, here comes the hard part.

"Uh, could you, uh, please uh…"I mumbled the rest, mortified that I was going to ask the person I hate the most for such an intimate thing. I was blushing again. God, twice in one day.

"…What? Jade, I didn't catch any of that." Ugh.

"Can you give me a hummer?" I hope she gets what I'm talking about.

"A what?" Ugh. I hate you Vega. More than ever for making me say this.

" A blow-job! I figured since you were so good with the handy, you could…you know, help me release…" Three. Three times I have blushed.

"What? What about earlier? Wasn't that release enough?"

"Obviously, it wasn't." I gestured down to Mr. Bodangles, who was ready and raring to go.

"I don't know, Jade. I-" Alright, no more of this. I grab her head and lower it towards Mr. Bodangles. Surprisingly, she doesn't fight back. Like, at all. Was she planning to do this the entire time? Vega, you-OH. Her mouth. It feels…It feels amazing. So warm. And her tongue, the way it rubs around Mr. Bodangles. It's like nothing I've ever felt before. She starts going up and down, and my hands, still on her head and I guide it up and down, up and down. Vega, fuck. She's…She's really good at this.

"Fuck, Vega. You're…You're like a natural at this. "She obviously heard me but I have no idea how she felt about the comment and I honestly don't care at the moment. I'm too busy trying to make this last as long as possible. The pleasure mounting, I make her go faster and I start to thrust into her mouth. Faster, faster until I can't hold it any longer. I release, this time into her mouth. She doesn't respond well to that, but again, I don't give a damn. I hold her there, until I'm done, releasing her then. She springs back up, coughing a bit and then swallows. Whoa. Any thoughts I had of what we had ending here were dashed when Mr. Bodangles sprang right back up. If it wants to go another round, that's fine with me.

Vega was seemingly preoccupied with what looked like trying to figure out the taste in her mouth when I put my hand on her cheek and kissed her lips. Hmm, interesting taste. Kinda like strawberries, which I would assume is her lip gloss and something else, which was probably me. She doesn't resist; how could she? I knew that what we are doing had turned her on just as much as it did me. After a minute or two, I lick her lips, asking for entrance. She obliges and the taste of me is overpowering. But it doesn't bother me. In fact, tasting me on her only turns me on even more. I grab her breast through her clothes roughly. She's not as big as me, but she's definitely got something. I can feel her harden in my palm. I smirk. Vega was definitely enjoying this. We break apart and share eye contact, for just a second, but in that second everything that need to be said, was said. She begins to unbutton her jeans and I help her shimmy out of them. I look at her panties; they're soaked. I lick my lips. This just gets better and better.

She hooks her thumbs in the waistband and quickly pulls them down. I stare at it, at her core. I'd never actually had the chance to see one close up before. It was amazing. It definitely wasn't just 'a slit' as I said it was earlier. It was something so much more beautiful.

"Jade." Vega whines, "Stop staring at it. It's embarrassing…" I smirk. This girl was super cute and I needed to ravish her. Now. I stopped putting it off and quickly entered her. It was…it was the best feeling. Her muscles trying to accommodate me, and I'm trying not to release then and there. I moved in deeper and felt that barrier; her virgin barrier. I looked up at her, hoping against hope. She nodded. I moved and slowly, broke it. Vega's breath hitches; I see the pain in her eyes. I want to apologize, but she simply says "Go."

Hiking one of her legs over my shoulder and holding on to the other one, I move us to the wall. There, I begin pumping, in and out. She moans, raking her fingers against my back. I put my lips on her pulse point and suck. She gasps and I keep pumping. I was on autopilot; in and out, in and out. She kept moaning, loudly; too loudly. I kiss her to shut her up. We can't be caught now. Not now, when I'm so close. I almost can't believe what I'm doing right now; fucking her, against the wall. I have all the power. She just takes it all. And it is the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Soon enough, I exit her and release into my hand, not wanting to get Vega pregnant. No way, no goddamn way was that gonna happen. She slid down against the wall, flushed, exhausted, but pretty happy. And I made her that way. I made Vega happy for once. It was a weird feeling. But one that I could definitely get used to.

I lower myself to her level. She puts her hand on my cheek and leans in to kiss me. Leaning back, she speaks.

"Jade, that was…"

"Amazing? Wonderful? Mindblowing? Yeah, I get that a lot." That was a lie. This was my first real time and she knows it. But I have to boast. Just to seem like I had it over her.

"You weren't so bad yourself, Vega." I conceded. We were getting dressed. I managed to wipe my hand with the towel Vega found. We threw it into the trash can. No one else should be using that thing anytime soon.

"Jade. Where does this leave us?" She looks at me pleadingly. She wanted more. I wanted more. But I had Beck. I couldn't give her all of me. But, maybe…

"Vega, we're fuckbuddies now. Get ready, because this isn't the last you've seen of Mr. Bodangles." I smirk. She looks at me oddly.

"Mr. Bodangles? You named it?"

"Yes, I've named it." She looks at me, and walks up to me. She gropes me, down there. I can't control the way my I gasp at that. Mr. Bodangles twitches at the contact.

"Well, I'll be happy to help with Mr. Bodangles needs, anytime, anywhere." She laughs and exits the closet. I can't help but smirk at what she was implying.

"Well, Vega, this is the beginning of a wonderful and mutually beneficial relationship." I say to myself as I exit the closet as well.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who stuck through, you guys are weird. But I'm happy you did. I don't expect many reviews for this, but I wouldn't mind if you did.


End file.
